ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slob
In The Slob, a New York garbage strike on the hottest day of the year prompts the appearance of Glob, who teams up with the misguided Professor Dweeb, to bust his baby brother Sleaze out of the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 40. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Slimer Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Glob Sleaze Slob Animated Garbage Equipment Dweeb's Van Ghost Sucker Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Containment Unit Ghost Extractor Ecto-2 Ecto-Bomber Trap Ghost Retractable Pincers Locations Firehouse Fat Cat Cat Food Factory Bay Bridge Garbage Dump Plot A radio DJ announced it was another very hot day in New York, over 100 degrees. It was also Day 10 of a garbage strike. At the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters and Slimer listened to Janine's radio. They all swatted at a fly at the same time as it landed on the radio. Slimer updated the score between the flies and the Ghostbusters, 26 to 0. As Slimer placed a bowl of sugar for the flies, Egon mentioned the air conditioner broke, Ray revealed Janine was on vacation in Alaska, and Winston noted there were no calls all day. Egon declared only an utter fool would go out ghostbusting in this heat. Elsewhere, Professor Dweeb declared it was the perfect day to capture Slimer with his new Ghost Sucker device and analyze him bit by bit. Elizabeth was uninterested and continued to suntan in the passenger seat. Dweeb dreamed of finally becoming the toast of the Freelance Scientific Society. He accidentally turned on the Ghost Sucker and Elizabeth was drawn in. Dweeb quickly released her. Elizabeth was not pleased and jumped Dweeb. Dweeb's van crashed into a pile of garbage lined outside of the Firehouse. Dweeb emerged incognito as a vacuum cleaner salesman and headed to the Firehouse front door. Overhead, a ghost crossed over into the physical plane. The Glob was amazed he arrived right where he wanted to be and took in the smell of garbage. Glob also helped himself to the flies in Slimer's sugar bowl. Dweeb rang the doorbell and barged into the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters turned down a free demonstration but Dweeb continued with his farce. Slimer realized he was Dweeb and whispered to Peter. Found out, Dweeb activated the Ghost Sucker and tried to catch Slimer. Instead, he sucked up Peter's clothes, Egon's glasses, and various office furniture. Peter suggested they throw everything at Dweeb, starting with a chair. Next, they flipped over Janine's desk and it creamed Dweeb. The Sucker then sucked in Dweeb's head and Elizabeth happened to be inside already. As he staggered around, the guys kicked him out the back door. Dweeb hit the reverse but he and Elizabeth were accosted by Glob. Glob promised Dweeb Slimer if he could get his baby brother Sleaze out of the Containment Unit. Dweeb was intrigued and agreed to the proposal. As the Ghostbusters rearranged things, the phone rang. Slimer took the call, which was really Dweeb, and soon enough Ecto-1 departed the Firehouse. Glob left Dweeb's van and followed. The Ghostbusters and Slimer arrived at the Fat Cat Cat Food Factory. However, the place was deserted and full of garbage. It was probably closed because of the garbage strike. As Winston wondered who called, one of the garbage bags exploded and the Glob appeared. Peter fired on Glob but the ghost proved to be rather agile and regurgitated garbage bags at the guys. Slimer took advantage of the situation and ate some of the trash as it rained down. Back at the Firehouse, Dweeb and Elizabeth entered the basement. Dweeb pulled out a disgusting sardine sandwich and held it against the Containment Unit's view port. The Sleaze came up to the view port and tried in vain to eat the sandwich. Dweeb then pulled up another weird contraption and somehow managed to pull the Sleaze out of the Containment Unit. The alarm came on and the duo left the premises. At the cat food factory, the Ghostbusters looked around for Glob. Peter mused he was kinda like the Sleaze. The Glob reappeared and pelted them with bags again. While they were distracted, Glob grabbed Slimer and flew away. Egon noticed an alert beacon on Ecto-1's dash board - a breach of the Containment Unit. Egon and Ray split off to check on the Containment Unit while Peter and Winston looked for Slimer. Egon and Ray checked the instruments and learned the Sleaze had escaped. They departed the Firehouse aboard Ecto-2 and advised the others to meet up at the Bay Bridge Garbage Dump, a logical guess due to the two ghost's mutual love of garbage. Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth waited for the Glob at the dump. Glob soon arrived and demanded the release of Sleaze. After they hugged, Glob relinquished Slimer. Sleaze, however, had other plans and wanted Slimer for himself. Dweeb objected and tugged at Slimer. Glob declared Sleaze could keep him. Together, the brothers shot a laser at a bird cage. The cage grew in size and imprisoned Dweeb and Elizabeth. Peter and Winston arrived at the dump first. Glob and Sleaze merged into one ghost called Slob and became immune to the Proton Streams. Slob used his power to animate trash and let them attack the guys. Sleaze separated to look for Slimer and drained him out of a faucet. Ecto-2 arrived and prompted Glob to merge again with Sleaze. Slob formed a cannon and scored a direct hit on Ecto-2's rotor blade. The guys were all buried in trash. Slob gloated and flew back to Manhattan. Winston answered Ecto-1's phone and learned Slob was on the rampage. The Ghostbusters drove off for a rematch and left Dweeb and Elizabeth trapped in the cage. Dweeb declared he wasn't through yet. Egon and Ray were dropped off outside a warehouse to get more firepower for the battle to come. The Slob appeared and attacked Ecto. Peter activated the Proton Cannon but the Slob clogged it and the blaster imploded. Dweeb, meanwhile, managed to get out of the cage for the most part and drove back to the city. Slob animated trash on a nearby barge and they opened fire on the Ghostbusters. Egon and Ray took off in the Ecto-Bomber and engaged the Slob. Dweeb watched with a pair of binoculars. Egon admitted the Slob was too powerful for their weapons and needed to separate and trap the two ghosts. Ray noted the needed Slimer's help. Surprisingly, Egon noted they also needed Dweeb's. Dweeb was not complicit until Peter convinced him with the usual Venkman charm, saying, "'Cuz if you don't, you're dead meat!" From atop a building, Dweeb shouted out he caught Slimer. The Sleaze separated and flew up towards them. Glob was left alone and confined by Egon and Ray. Sleaze was cut off by Peter and Winston and trapped. Ray broke off and trapped Glob. Back at the Firehouse, Ray finished up depositing the two ghosts into the Containment Unit. Winston announced the garbage strike was over. Professor Dweeb called a truce and shook on it. It was another ruse but Dweeb's contraption went haywire and wrapped him up like a mummy. The guys gave Slimer the honor and he dumped Dweeb onto a garbage truck outside. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 9 and 11, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Slob" (1990). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on May 11, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Slob" (1990). *Dave Coulier was originally going to help voice Glob and Slob.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Slob" (1990). *This episode features two villains from Slimer!: Professor Dweeb and the Sleaze. *Indirectly, this episode is a sequel to the Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze". The Sleaze is captured in "Don't Tease the Sleaze". *During this episode, Janine is in Alaska.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:20-02:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Janine sure picked the right time to visit Alaska." **The Ghostbusters once visited Alaska in "Cold Cash and Hot Water." *The license plate of Dweeb's van is "DW811" *The Glob mentions it's summer.Glob (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:44-04:45). Time Life Entertainment. Glob says: "Nothing like New York in the summer!" *Peter jokingly refers to Frosty the Snowman.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:04-05:05). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I hope it's Frosty the Snowman." *Professor Dweeb has a Minor in Business Administration.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:12-06:18). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Do you forget? I am a scientist--erm--with a minor in Business Administration." *Egon has a spare set of glasses in Janine's desk drawer. *Professor Dweeb finds yogurt both interesting and disgusting at the same time, like the Sleaze.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:04-12:08). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Interesting and disgusting at the same time. Just like yogurt." *Dweeb refers to his mother.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:31-16:35). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Elizabeth, I think I hear Mother calling." *When Egon was 5 years old, his mother threw out a picture of Socrates. Peter thought it was a picture of Albert Einstein he drew when he was 12 years old.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:53-18:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Egon, you're too late. We had to blast that picture of Einstein your mother threw away when you were 12."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:58-19:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I was 5 and it was Socrates." Animation Errors *When the Glob is telling Dweeb that his brother, the Sleaze, was in the "the Ghostbusters' dark old Containment Unit", Dweeb's mouth is moving along with Glob's. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheSlobEpisode01.jpg TheSlobEpisode02.jpg TheSlobEpisode03.jpg TheSlobEpisode04.jpg TheSlobEpisode05.jpg TheSlobEpisode06.jpg TheSlobEpisode07.jpg TheSlobEpisode08.jpg TheSlobEpisode09.jpg TheSlobEpisode10.jpg TheSlobEpisode11.jpg TheSlobEpisode12.jpg TheSlobEpisode13.jpg TheSlobEpisode14.jpg TheSlobEpisode15.jpg TheSlobEpisode16.jpg TheSlobEpisode17.jpg TheSlobEpisode18.jpg TheSlobEpisode19.jpg TheSlobEpisode20.jpg TheSlobEpisode21.jpg TheSlobEpisode22.jpg TheSlobEpisode23.jpg TheSlobEpisode24.jpg Collages and Edits CitylandscapeinTheSlobepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBinTheSlobepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebsVaninTheSlobepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBinTheSlobepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebsVaninTheSlobepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SleazeandGlobinTheSlobepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AnimatedGarbageinTheSlobepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AnimatedGarbageinTheSlobepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CharactersinTheSlobepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode125.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode125Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode